Baby
by Grand Puba of All The Smurfs
Summary: Cameron has much more to learn about humans.
1. Chapter 1

--

--

--

--

Cameron still has some things to learn about humans.

---

---

---

A\N-Second Sarah Connor Chronicles fic. Don't hate me.

---

---

---

Cameron walked down the school's buzzing hall, her classmates' chatter meaning nothing. She had acquired something in her previous class, and looked forward to tinkering with it back at the house. If only that boy hadn't stopped her.

He was a tall, brawny young man, with cropped blonde hair, a beefy neck, and muscular arms barely fitted under a bulky red Letterman jacket. Surrounding him were equally ripped boys, though noticeably smaller in height. The boy grinned dumbly and stepped, like a brick wall, in front of Cameron, leaning one hand against a locker in order to block her path.

"Hey, baby." He said smoothly, bringing his head down slightly.

"Hello." Cameron answered blankly, blinking. Her bag was clutched in her arms, her sensors keeping a never-ceasing eye on her new item of interest.

"How you doing?" The beefy boy asked. Cameron, seeing no point in this conversation, blinked again.

"Excuse me." She attempted to step away from the boy, eyes traveling to the awaiting school exit, where many others were pouring out of. The boy laughed and followed her movements parallel.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" He chuckled. Cameron remained emotionless.

"I would like to leave now." Her monotone explained, slowly.

"Why? I'm, uh, having a perfectly fine time here." The boy leaned forward. "I'm Dylan."

"Your name is of no interest to me, I would like to leave now." Cameron's voice was now laced with a brisk coldness that made Dylan's overpowering expression waver.

"Come on, I just want to talk." He reasoned, putting a meaty finger on her arm. Agitated, Cameron pulled away and narrowed her eyes.

"I find you very irritable, and I would like to leave." Though her face was contorted, a sign that an emotion was trying to break through her shell, her voice remained unmoved, unfeeling.

"Hey," Dylan now had a firm grasp on her unusually bony wrist, "Don't be like that, baby." He commanded. Cameron frowned defiantly.

"By baby, I assume you mean an infant or newborn, which I am not." The muscle heads behind Dylan laughed mockingly.

"Uh…sure. Look, how bout we take this somewhere else, huh?" The boy smiled, not uncommonly seen on a bird of pray. Cameron, impatient, swung her fist back, and brought it forth into Dylan's nose. An audible snap broke the hallway's talk, allowing the students to turn and watch as the boy hobbled back, clutching his shattered face in agony.

"What…but…" His muffled voice stammered, blinking incredulously at Cameron, who had gone back to her emotionless demeanor, bag now balanced to her one arm while her fist had been placed back at her side in perfect posture.

"Cameron!" Cameron turned her head to find John, gaping from the edge of the crowd. She smiles dryly at him.

"Hello." She says. With a scowl, John pushes past his classmates and grabs the robot by the arm, pulling her with him out the unmanned exit. She does nothing to stop him, but does slow his attempts while watching as many students gather around Dylan, who is wailing like the baby he accused her of being.

--

When outside, John turns to her and just about explodes.

"What the _hell_?! What were you doing back there?" He demanded. Cameron blinked, baffled.

"Dylan was being aggressive; aren't you supposed to fight back when someone gets aggressive?" She asks. John sighs in frustration and runs a hand through his brown hair.

"Yes--no--you're not supposed to do that!" He settled, balancing from one foot to the other.

"But I wanted to go to the house, and he was blocking my path." Cameron reasoned, confused by his annoyance.

"Why'd you want to get home so bad?" John asked, searching her eyes as if she were human.

Cameron smiled, opening her pack. Withdrawing her hand after a moment's shuffle, she showed John the object she had acquired in her final lesson. He stared at it in disbelief.

"A _tampon_?" He exclaimed, cheeks growing red.

"Is that what it is called?" Cameron asked. John's lips drew to a thin line.

"Yeah."

"What is it for?" John nearly fell over at the question. He coughed.

"Uh…I'll get Mom to tell you. Let's go." He turned to the other direction and began walking. Cameron tucked the little white wand back into her bag and followed.

"You are red." She observed. John eyed her warily.

"Yeah." He mumbled, his embarrassment obvious. They continued their walk of silence for a few more minutes, before Cameron spoke again.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a baby?"

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

A\N-Good? Bad? I need to know! May be continued in a mini-drabble-series-whatever. I specialize in really short fics, people, it's how I was made!


	2. Chapter 2

A\N-Don't mean I'm gonna keep on updating stories, but I was watching clips of SCC on Youtube and I just couldn't resist.

--

"Mom!" John yelled, stampeding into the house with incredible urgency. Sarah, in the kitchen, looked up to see her son, lazily trailed by Cameron, running to her.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow to his red face. He jabbed a thumb to the terminator.

"Talk to her." He said, making for the stairs, face now a deep crimson.

"Wha--" Sarah watched him leave, confusion riling. Once he was out of sight, she turned to Cameron, who stood with her hands at her sides, face angelically innocent. She clutched something in her fist.

"I don't suppose you know why he's like that?" Sarah asked, turning in her chair to face the young cyborg.

"I simply showed him a device I acquired during my classes." Cameron stated. Sarah nodded.

"And what would this device be?" She leaned back in her chair, patient as only a mother could be--even though the child was not hers, and, technically not human.

Cameron smiled and held out the white tube for Sarah to see.

The mother, had she been having a drink, would've spit it out.

"Holy mother of--where'd you get that?"

"A girl passed it to me in math class." Cameron explained.

"Why?" Sarah demanded.

"She said to pass it along to the girl in front of me, but the bell rang." The robot sighed.

"I see."

"So what's it do?"

Sarah gulped. She had thought she avoided this conversation with John.

A\N-All you're getting, friends. I'm afraid ambiguism is where I get my kicks.


End file.
